The One
by EbonyBeach
Summary: One Shot. Hector watches Andromache swim in the sea and realises that he loves her. pre Troy, early on in their relationship, fluffy!


Summary: One Shot.Hector watcheshis bride-to-be Andromacheswimming in the sea and suddenly everything in his lifemakes sense.pre Troy, early on in their relationship, fluffy!

Disclaimer: nope, still not mine.... the lyrics in italicsbelong to Elton John from his song The One.

A/N: if you like, tell me! if you don't like, tell me aswell! (but be nice!)

The One

Andromache jumped from the horse the minute they reached the beach, ignoring Hector's hand to help her dismount. However she looked so radiant, smiling widely, that he could only grin in return, mesmirised by her beauty.

The sun shone off her golden skin, highlighting her cheekbones and the lighter streaks in her dark hair, which was unpinned and fell freely down her back. Her dark eyes sparkled like the ocean, with hidden depths that Hector felt all too ready to discover. Her thin dress clung to her in the breeze, accentuating her figure, crying out for his touch.

No, he thought sharply. You cannot think such things. You have only known her a few weeks, it is not proper!

Their eyes locked as she bent to remove her shoes, and time seemed to freeze, suspending them in an impenetrable bubble. Both were oblivious to anything except the other, not the crashing waves nor the burning sun. Andromache's lips curved into a shy smile, and she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, feeling flattered by his gaze, yet at the same time a little nervous.

No one had ever looked at her like that, with so much respect and kindness, and she realised that her gaze probably held similar feelings. She had come to Troy nearly a month ago, sent away from her home in Thebe by her father to marry Prince Hector. She had hated it at first, the loneliness, the fear. But Hector was patient and gentle, not the harsh brute she had been expecting. In the short time they had spent together, she knew somehow that he would make her happy and treat her properly. She didn't know whether she loved him yet or not, but, soon as it was, she suspected she did.

Hector's mind worked furiously to form words, something to say, anything to describe her beauty, but it seemed all reasonable thought had vanished into nothingness. He closed his eyes to try and gather himself, realising too late that he had ruined the moment. When he looked again, Andromache was staring at the ground, lost in thought.

Hector cleared his throat and she jumped, blushing when she realised what she had been doing. She straightened, smiling, and Hector could tell she wanted to feel the wind in her hair as she ran to the sea.

"Go on," he said with a smile. "I'll unpack the food." She nodded as a gesture of thanks and respect before turning and setting her spirit free.

_I saw you dancing out the ocean,_

_Running fast along the sand_

For what felt like the hundreth time that day, Hector stared after her, mesmirised by everything about her. She was perfect, and stirred up feelings within him that he never knew existed. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go, yet at the same time he was afraid to touch her incase she disappeared, just a deisre of his imagination.

_A spirit born of earth and water,_

_Fire flying from your hands_

He didn't know how long he stood there for, watching her run and dance along the beach, immersing herself in the cool water. When she turned and waved to him, he wanted suddenly to kiss her, feel her soft skin against his lips, her silken hair against his arms. He shook his head and closed his eyes. What is happening to me? He thought. I am Hector, Prince of Troy, Tamer of Horses. I am not my brother, easily seduced by a beautiful woman and the promise of sweet nights together. I am - What am I? I am a man, scarred by battle, old beyond my years. I know nothing of romance or passion or _love_.

Suddenly something snapped inside him and he opened his eyes.

_In the instant that you love someone,_

_In the second that the hammer hits,_

_Reality runs up your spine,_

_And all the pieces finally fit_

Love. A small word that described the regard for a brother or friend, but also the most intimate of feelings between a man and a woman. Love. Love caused hurt, pain and grief. Love started and ended wars. But to Hector, love was freedom, life, the answer.

_And all I ever needed was the one,_

_Like freedom feels where wild horses run_

In that moment, Hector knew he was in love. His heart pounding in his chest, his head spinning, he ran down the beach to the shore, where crystal waves broke on the golden sand. She was swimming not too far out, and he waded quickly into the water, needing to hold her and kiss her like he had never needed anything before.

_When stars collide like you and I,_

_No shadows block the sun_

"Andromache," he called, his voice hoarse with emotion. She swam over to him, eyebrows raised at this sudden gesture. Her wet dress clung to her body, her long hair streaked to her back. When she reached him she smiled, and Hector almost fainted.

Forgiving all sense of dignity or pride, he swept her into his arms and kissed her, and that was when he knew he would love her all his life.

_You're all I've ever needed,_

_Baby you're the one_

They stayed in each other's arms for a time only the gods could determine, silence washing over them, sealing the bond between their hearts. Finally Hector spoke, and what he said confirmed Andromache's own feelings. "I- I know I have only known you for a few weeks, but they have been the best of my life. You are kind, loving, honest and oh so beautiful. Andromache, what I mean to say is... I love you." He rushed on to explain his feelings before she spoke. "I know it sounds foolish because I hardly know you, and you can reject me if you want, but we are to be married soon, and I could not imagine anyone I would rather share my life with. I- That is it. I love you..."

He didn't know what he'd been expecting, whether she'd laugh, cry or shout at him, but it was not this. His lips were met in a drowning kiss as Andromache surrendered to the love that filled her soul. When they broke apart, she studied him silently for a moment. "Hector," she whispered, "I can think of no one I could love like I will love you." She smiled, her eyes revealing the depths of her soul to the man she loved.

He rested his forehead against hers as they began to sway together to an unheard tune, occasionally kissing and whispering sweet words to each other, otherwise silent in their embrace. When the golden sun began to dip to the horizon, shattering the sky with crimson and pink, Hector and his Andromache made their way back to the beach. A cool breeze had drawn in, and he leant her his shirt to wear over her wet dress.

When they reached the horse and their provisions, Andromache began to laugh. Hector looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "You spent hours this morning worrying what to bring for this picnic, and we didn't even eat it."

He frowned, blushing slightly. "How did you know I spent hours?"

She grinned at his embarassment. "Paris told me. He also said it took you nearly an hour to choose an outfit, whereas he was ready in five minutes." She finished putting on her shoes and allowed Hector to give her an unneeded hand to ascend onto the horse. "I think perhaps I am marrying the wrong Prince of Troy," she said in mock seriousness as he climbed on behind her. "I might have to speak with your father about it in the morning."

Hector struggled to keep the smile from his voice. "You'll do no such thing," he muttered, urging the horse into a gallop.

She turned innocent eyes on him. "But what if I'm truly miserable with you?"

He kissed her forehead and she leaned back against his chest. "As long as there is breath in my body, I will do everything possible to make you happy. The world is a hard place, Andromache, but our love will never be a curse."

"I know," she whispered, all trace of sarcasm gone. "I know."

And as night came to Troy, darkness scattered with stars, the hearts of Hector and Andromache soared higher than the sky, and love blazed, the fire in their souls that would go on forever.

_And all I ever needed was the one,_

_Like freedom feels where wild horses run,_

_When stars collide like you and me,_

_No shadows block the sun,_

_You're all I ever needed,_

_Baby you're the one._

_You're all I ever needed,_

_Baby you're the one._

End.


End file.
